


I Could Be Lonely With You

by Belle_Schuyler



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 15:43:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19467076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belle_Schuyler/pseuds/Belle_Schuyler
Summary: Takes place during the five year gap in Endgame, where Bruce is trying to find a way to bring the Hulk back. Also inspired by Nat’s line “I remember a time when [Professor Hulk] seemed pretty impossible, too.”





	I Could Be Lonely With You

**Author's Note:**

> Suggested by @emsnerdblogging on Tumblr. Thank you so much! If any of you are on Tumblr, feel free to follow me at @brutashaswin :)

Bruce winced in pain as he pricked his finger for another blood sample. As he went to place it on the slide, another one of his gadgets buzzed, startling him so much that his arm jerked and spilled the new sample onto the floor.

He growled in frustration, burying his face in his hands and sliding down the wall of his lab.

The door squeaked open, followed by the sound of soft footsteps padding across the floor.

“Bruce?” Nat called, looking around the room.

“Down here.” He muttered, picking up his head to lock eyes with his worried girlfriend.

“What happened?” She asked, gently sitting down next to him.

“It’s just…everything I do, I…can’t do it right. I can’t save anyone, I can’t fix Hulk, I…it all seems impossible.”

“Hey.” She whispered, taking his hand in hers. “You’ll figure it out. You always do. I have total faith in you.”

“I hope you’re right.”

He stood up and started to clean up the blood and broken glass, keeping his back turned to her.

“This whole thing it’s just, it’s left me this broken shell of a person.”

Nat smiled sadly before standing up and going over to Bruce; wrapping her arms around his waist, resting her chin on his shoulder, and kissing his cheek.

“What’re you doing?” He asked in that tired, amused tone that she loved.

“Guess I’m the broken shell of a person that you’ve been left.”

He turned around and smiled at her bemusedly, the strangest look in his eye. Until finally…

“God, I love you, Nat.”

His shoulders deflated and he pulled her into a hug, as she held his body closer to hers.

“I love you, too.”


End file.
